1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power fastening tools and, in particular, to portable power tools for nailing and/or stapling flooring and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,710, issued Aug. 25, 1987, to Massari et al, describes a relatively lightweight, hand-held modular power fastening tool which uses interchangeable nail and staple magazine units. One commercially available version of this modular power fastening tool is the SFNI Finish Nailer, manufactured by the common assignee, Senco Products, Inc., Cincinnati, Ohio 45244, which is useful for fastening furniture, display cases, window and door casings, and floors and in various other similar fastening operations.
The Massari et al tool is operated similarly to other state-of-the art nailers and, thus, despite its several advantages, which include but are not limited to modularity and interchangeability, does not rectify two distinct disadvantages of conventional tools. That is, to fasten flooring, conventional fastening tools must be lifted and carried by hand from one fastening location to another. Also, flooring frequently has spaces or gaps, such as that identified by numeral 7 in FIG. 3, between the old or sub-floor 8 and the new floor or floor covering 9. To compress the components 8 and 9 and thereby eliminate the spacing 7 and permit stable, squeak-free joinder of the components 8 and 9, it is necessary to strike the floor covering 9 just prior to driving the fastener into the floor or while the fastener is being driven. Typically, this compressive blow is struck manually using a hammer or commercially available power device. As will be appreciated, the repetitive process of lifting the tool and striking the floor can be tiring, especially during long periods of operation.